custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Jalokim
' Jalokim' is the first Toa of Earth and one of the first Toa created in the Core Universe. He was one of the founders of the Hand of Artahka and formerly a high-ranking member. He was also the former leader of the Toa Rozo and Knight of New Atero. Now going under the alias Shadex, he resides in a pocket dimension training novice Toa. History Jalokim was built on Spherus Magna by the Great Beings while Mata Nui was still being constructed. Jalokim's first actions after being created was joining the newly formed Hand of Artahka, a secret intelligence group created by Artahka. When Mata Nui was completed, the Hand of Artahka disbanded and was replaced by the Order of Mata Nui. The Order of Mata Nui recruited Jalokim and various other Toa to form the Toa Rozo, which were to serve the Order as intelligence officers as well as patrol inter-dimensional space and stop anything from entering the Core Universe. After many adventures with the Toa Rozo, a mysterious force destroyed the Red Star, leaving Mata Nui to drift aimlessly in space. The Order of Mata Nui sent the remaining Toa Rozo and the Chronicler's Company to find what destroyed the Red Star and stop it from destroying Mata Nui or Bara Magna in the future. As Jalokim led the Toa Rozo and Chronicler's Company into space, he decided to get help from an alternate Jalokim. The alternate Jalokim would be aided by the Toa Inika in salvaging technology from the Red Star in the hopes of upgrading Mata Nui's technology to enable him to fly through space on his own. When Jalokim and the group discovered that the force that destroyed the Red Star came from a maddened Great Being bent on destroying everything that his brothers had accomplished, they found and captured the Great Being, and exiled him to a pocket dimension. There work being done, they returned to Mata Nui. Jalokim and the remaining Toa Rozo travelled to various dimensions in order to obtain new technology to upgrade Mata Nui. When Mata Nui was finally able to complete his mission in repairing Spherus Magna, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe migrated to the newly reformed planet. After some time, Jalokim was knighted and became a part of New Atero's defense force, the "Knights of New Atero". As one of King Sekatala's top Knights, Sir Jalokim and his partner Asher were tasked with eliminating the resistance movement started by his former team-mate Seerah. Records of this mission are lost, so many details of battles are unknown. At some point Seerah was killed, but somehow the Resistance still managed to succeed in overthrowing King Sekatala, creating the New Republic of Atero. Many Knights of New Atero were held on trial by the New Republic, and the King's most loyal Knights were imprisoned. Jalokim, realizing the error of his ways, exiled himself to a pocket dimension before he could be put on trial. The former Knight adopted the new identity of Shadex, and vowed never again to serve a tyrant. Discovering a new civilization that had been influenced by the Great Beings, Shadex became a trainer of the Civilization's "Toa" protectors. For thousands of years Shadex trained new Toa, until eventually his body began to deteriorate from age. Personality and Traits Being among the first Toa of his universe, he considers himself to be a fatherly figure towards novice Toa and Matoran. Jalokim loves to travel to new dimensions and likes to collect a souvenir from each one he visits. Jalokim can be a little cold at times. He isn't afraid to tell people the truth about things, no matter how harsh. Jalokim appears to be the least compassionate of his Toa team, the Toa Rozo. Jalokim believes some emotions, such as compassion, show weakness, and tries to hide some of these emotions. Mask and Tools Jalokim carries a variety of masks and weapons, which is a result of his travels to alternate dimensions. Two of the tools he uses most frequently are his shield, and the Seismic Blades. He is also know to carry a Switch-Scythe MK 1 (A souvenir from the Jungle of Derelicts). Jalokim usually wears a scarred gray Hau, but is sometimes seen with an Avohkii-shaped Hau. Jalokim can store devices on his utility belt, and can also store small blasters, or other tools in the holsters built into his thigh armour. Jalokim also utilizes a jetpack built for him by the Great Being named Velika. As leader of the Toa Rozo, he wears a hooded cloak as a badge of office, which can be used for stealth and concealing his identity. Appearances *Chronicles of Toa Jalokim - (first appearance) *Knightmare * Shadow of Logic Category:Toa Jalokim's Core UniverseCategory:Toa RozoCategory:Hand of ArtakhaCategory:Order of Mata NuiCategory:Toa of Earth Category:Knights of New Atero